


sweet baby (our sex has meaning)

by mindaes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Creampie, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harnesses, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, XiuChen - Freeform, a lot of teasing, boys in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindaes/pseuds/mindaes
Summary: It's Jongdae's birthday and Minseok wants to spoil and take special care of his boyfriend, who is a little difficult to handle.





	sweet baby (our sex has meaning)

Jongdae's (already curled up) lips curled into a little smile before he even felt the soft pair of lips he loved kissing so much, on his. Minseok always does this, waking him up with a sweet kiss from his sweet strawberry lips. But this time the kiss was longer, lingered with much more passion than their normal morning kisses.

Jongdae pulled Minseok on top of him and adjusted their legs so Minseok's were cuddled comfortably on either side of his.

As soon as Minseok pulled away Jongdae put his hands on his face, slowly stroking his soft baby cheeks.

 

"Morning mon amour." Jongdae grinned, his hands keeping their motion on Minseok's cheeks.

 

Minseok chuckled and leaned down to peck Jongdae's nose to which the latter scrunch it up. The action almost made Minseok coo but he stopped himself from doing so by pressing his lips to his lover's once again in a short kiss.

 

"Morning hayati." Minseok grinned. 

He didn't remember how or when did they start using endearment terms from different languages but he loved them dearly, loved calling Jongdae and adored being called by them.

 

Minseok's beautiful cat eyes were sparkling –they always were– but this morning it was different. Jongdae knew this sparkly gaze, it was the I-would-Die-for-You gaze. Jongdae always felt so weak when Minseok looked at him like this, it was so full of love and adoration and so goddamn captivating, alluring and made him weak in the knees. 

 

"Stop looking at me like that." Jongdae playfully scowled.

 

"Like what?" Minseok hummed, folded his palms on Jongdae's chest and rested his chin on them, making himself comfortable on top of his lover.

 

Jongdae gave him a 'really?' look, this was too cheesy for him. Though, he rolled his eyes fondly and replied anyway.

"Well, it's a fond look, but also a predatory one." Jongdae half shrugged and proceeded to run his fingers through his baby's hair.

 

"Maybe I want to eat you," Minseok grinned.

Minseok slowly trailed his hands down to Jongdae's boxers and stuck them in. Jongdae's breath hitched and he bit his lip. On more than one occasion, Jongdae had woken up with Minseok horny against him and rubbing up on him. He'd taken care of him then. This time, Minseok wanted to take care of him.

"Hmm, It's too early for this, peachy face." Jongdae pulled Minseok's hand out of his boxers, grinned back at him and squished his cheeks.

 

Minseok pouted, "Leave my cheekies alone." He said and bit Jongdae's chest.

 

Jongdae's chest roared with laughter, "No can do. I just adore your four cheekies so much," he said, in a high pitched voice resembling one of a baby. 

 

Minseok pouted again and took Jongdae's hands off his face, then he trailed them down to his ass.

 

"Those cheeks demand attention too," He grinned.

Jongdae chuckled and pressed a short kiss on Minseok's lips, "Later. let's have breakfast now."

Minseok returned the kiss and excitedly repeated "Later."

His eyes shone with mischief and excitement, he had a little surprise for his lover.

 

***

Jongdae's cat lips twitched in a soft smile. He was standing in the kitchen of his apartment getting water. He took a moment to himself to appreciate what his boyfriend and friends did for him. His birthday party was still going, it was a rather chilled down party, he felt like he was too old for wild parties now, "You're literally just fucking 27 years old dude what the hell." Baekhyun has replied when Jongdae told him that and even though Baekhyun let him have a 'boring' party at home, he knew that the other Will take him to club to 'property' celebrate his birthday. And he wouldn't mind, but for now he was content, everyone was having a good time at his little house party.

 

He felt familiar arms wrap around him and he automatically leaned back and laid his hands on top of Minseok's. He was slightly taller than Minseok but it still worked, he loved the way his lover's short arms wrapped around his slim waist, he truly believed they were made for each other.

 

"The party is almost over and you're here, babe." Minseok mumbled against his shoulder, leaving a peck there.

Jongdae turned around, he held Minseok's hands between his and brought them to his lips, leaving little kisses on his knuckles.

Minseok giggled and pulled his hands out of his boyfriend's grasp .He shook his head with a fond look in his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jongdae's neck, Jongdae's hands immediately found their way on Minseok's hips, lying there comfortably and unconsciously lifting the hem of Minseok's shirt up a bit to caress the soft skin beneath it.

 

Jongdae leaned down and kissed him before he could stop himself. It was chaste, a press of lips that only last a few seconds, but it was still enough to send a jolt right through him, enough to make him want more. His self-restraint crumbled for a moment and he leaned back in to claim Minseok's lips again. Jongdae kept kissing him, again, then again, drawing each kiss out, his eyes kindling and his fingers kept playing over Minseok's exposed skin.

 

"You guys are disgusting." Sehun's voice rang and made them pull away. His lips were pursed but his tone was rather soft so they'd know he was joking. 

"We're leaving."  he wasn't joking about that one. 

 

****

"Min you've been in the shower for like an hour now," Jongdae called out. He was lying comfortably in their king sized bed, already showered and wore his pajama bottoms, ready to sleep but he needs his human pillow to cuddle. 

"I'm almost done!" Minseok shouted back, voice a little too cheerful, with a mischievous hint to it. But Jongdae paid it no mind.

 

And Minseok, standing in front of him looking like /that/ was probably a good fucking reason for him to think more of it.

He felt himself choking up, he couldn't believe the sight in front of him. His lips tried to form words but the shock and amazement were too strong. “Holy fuck. Minseok.” 

 

Minseok was wearing a black harness with thin straps, the dark color contrasting with his pale skin. The black collar was clasped tightly around his neck. Jongdae’s breath caught up in his throat when Minseok fully took off his bathrobe, flashing a flimsy one piece that skimmed over the curves of his ass and groin, and it certainly left little to the imagination. He loved the way the lace felt against his skin, the way it rubbed against sensitive nipples. Minseok often wore lingerie for Jongdae but this was a newer, bolder purchase than the lace and satin underthings he regularly treated himself to. He spun around, giving Jongdae a perfect view of the wide expanse of the bare muscles of his back. The hungry look Jongdae threw Minseok made him want to forget their plan just to hump him against their mattress until they were both a mess.

But he couldn’t allow himself to do that. He had plans for them.

 

Jongdae stood from the bed, mouth still agape as he walked slowly to where Minseok was standing.

He loved how much Jongdae enjoyed these types of things. It seemed he could never get enough of seeing Minseok in skimpy clothes but this was a whole new experience. The lace clung to every curve, accentuating each one with care.

 

Minseok savored the feeling of Jongdae’s warm hands running over the lace, just enough contact to make him shiver but not enough to provide real satisfaction. He could tell by the look in Jongdae’s eyes that he’d definitely made a good purchase. He felt powerful in the thin harness and lace underwear, and he loved knowing that he could make Jongdae feel this way with just one look.

 

Jongdae buried his face in Minseok’s shoulder and groaned. Minseok shivered at the damp heat of Jongdae’s breath and how it kissed his skin underneath the straps of the harness. Proper kisses followed, trailing up his shoulder to his neck again. A soft bite offered Minseok a taste of what Jongdae wanted to give him.

 

Afterwards, Jongdae nuzzled Minseok’s cheek with his nose, gulping down the intoxicating scent of Minseok. He leaned in close to whisper, “take it off,” against the shell of his ear. The soft kiss to his jawline that followed left him weak in the knees. Jongdae surprised him by catching his lips in a pleading kiss.

 

“Please.” dark brown eyes stared into his own as his lover stroked his back, then his hand landed on his ass, he grabbed a handful of it, feeling the delicate fabric rub against his palm.

 

“Mhm, not yet.” Minseok replied and then licked Jongdae’s bottom lip.

 

Reaching up, he grabbed Jongdae’s collar, pulled him down to press their lips together. Jongdae eagerly opened his mouth so he could taste him properly. He groaned and it sent a throb of desire straight to Minseok’s core, Jongdae’s presence invading his senses and making him dizzy with want. He sucked on his plump bottom lip, feeling hard muscle beneath his hands, tense and coiled.

 

Jongdae dipped his lips to Minseok’s jaw, and began to work his way down again. His lips traveled down Minseok’s neck, to his collarbone, he gently kissed the hollow of his collarbone, and worked his way up to his baby’s chin.

Minseok giggled and lowered his head, trying to capture Jongdae’s lips again, only to have the red haired man's lips move away, kissing up Minseok's jawline again, coming to rest by his ear lobe.

"More?" Jongdae rasped, his voice thick with desire.

“Yes.” Minseok whimpered, gasping as Jongdae captured his earlobe between his soft pink lips, his tongue traced Minseok’s ear, gently playing with the boy's nerve endings.

Minseok let his hands roam over the back of Jongdae’s hair. The long, dark red locks felt like silk between his fingers. 

Jongdae pulled back, looking at Minseok. “Baby you’re so breathtaking,” 

 

“So are you,” Minseok breathes out and dropped his hands to Jongdae’s hemline, and pulled his shirt off, exposing the firm, honey skinned body underneath. Minseok leaned in, and found himself kissing Jongdae’s neck.

His kisses traced the sharp jawline, and in his heated response, he sucked hickeys right under Jongdae’s ear.

“Fuck.”

Jongdae grunted and his hands reached down, roughly grabbing Minseok’s ass. whose kisses were hungry now. He was practically devouring Jongdae, who himself was moaning and whimpering like it was the first time he has ever gotten kissed like this.

 

Suddenly Jongdae pushed Minseok on the bed and climbed on top of him. He looked down at him with a voracious look in his eyes and made a soft little growl. 

“I like it when you look like this, your eyes all glazed, dazed and shit. Not to mention that rock-hard body in little frilly lingerie,” he added, slipping a finger under the edge of the lace garter.

Minseok looked up and felt desire curl in his stomach like the smoke from a candle. “I like how you look, too, like you want to devour me or something.”

Jongdae grabbed his wrists, pinned them to the bed on either side of Minseok’s head, then bent to kiss him hard, tongue sliding against slick tongue, Jongdae’s lips trailed down to Minseok’s chest, he pulled the harness’ strap aside and sucked on one of Minseok’s nipples hard. Minseok whimpered ans let his his hips rise and fall of their own accord, trying to hump his boyfriend, but Jongdae wouldn’t let him and he’d pull his hips away, making Minseok hump the air. Though, Minseok didn’t give up and kept thrusting up, only to fail.

 

“You like that, huh?” Jongdae asked, panting.

“Oh, yeah.” Minseok moaned.

“I can tell,” Jongdae smirked, brown eyes gleaming with self-satisfaction.

He trailed one of his hands down to trace Minseok’s pulsing cock through the soft panties. “You get any harder and I think you’re going to rip that lace.” Jongdae murmured against Minseok’s collarbone.

Minseok moaned.

“More?” Jongdae smirked. 

“Yes.”

“Yeah?” Jongdae’s fingertip was maddening, trailing up and down the shaft of Minseok’s needy cock. A little pre-come was dribbling into the lace, Jongdae collected it on his finger and licked it off afterwards.

Jongdae’s hands trailed down to catch a handful of Minseok’s thighs. “Mmmm. Look at those strong thighs,” Jongdae purred. “I love them. Hard and soft, all right up against each other.” He leaned down and licked a wet stripe up on the clothed dick, making Minseok cry out.

Jongdae kept licking at the outline of his cock through the lace, making Minseok gasp and writhe a little, he let himself be manhandled into position to receive every benefit of Jongdae’s hungry mouth, he could only push up against every possessive pass of Jongdae’s tongue. Plush lips pressed the head and gave it a little suck. Thighs trembling, Minseok threw his head back and cried out a little.

 

The sensations through the lace were more intense than he had expected.The damp lace clung to every curve of his cock and he couldn’t hold back a moan as Jongdae ducked his head and lapped at the outline of his lace-clad balls. It was overwhelming and he could feel Jongdae’s hot breath coming in pants against his sensitive skin. He glanced down and saw Jongdae’s hips moving slowly against the mattress.

 

“You look so beautiful right now, might make you wear these under everything,” he said in a hoarse voice. “Just thinking about you trying to look all innocent at work, squirming in your pretty panties while the guys don’t notice anything..” 

 

Minseok whimpered and huffed.

 

Suddenly he flipped Jongdae off so he was the one lying on his back. Minseok quickly sat on his boyfriend’s lap, a little bit too hard, just to tease him. He internally scolded himself for allowing himself to be controlled by Jongdae earlier, this was not how he wanted the night to go, he was supposed to be the one to spoil and take care of Jongdae.

“Don’t fight it, i’m in control tonight,” Minseok smirked, doing little eight figures on Jongdae’s covered dick, just to make it (and him) harder for him to speak.

“Yeah? show me how good you are,” Jongdae challenged.

“I can be very good, the best. You know that.” Minseok leaned down and bit Jongdae’s nipple, making him hiss out.

“I can’t recall,” he smirked and put his hands on Minseok’s hips.

“Fine then. I’ll show you,” Minseok grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. 

He leaned down and kissed Jongdae passionately, Jongdae’s fake anger long gone as he pressed his lips equally as hard on Minseok’s. 

 

Minseok reached down and freed Jongdae’s cock from his boxers and rubbed it on his lace covered one, making both of them separate to release high moans.

 

Minseok sat up and rubbed Jongdae’s dick between his lace covered ass cheeks, and laughed roughly as he watched Jongdae hiss out. 

He knew exactly what he was doing. He let Jongdae go and scooted down the bed, then leaned forward to kiss Jongdae’s cock.

 

“Minseok,” Jongdae whispered needly. 

“Nuh-uh. Gonna make you suffer,” Minseok chuckled evilly.

He kissed his way up Jongdae’s body, tongue darting over bits of skin on Jongdae’s abdomen, chest, and throat, until Jongdae was writhing with ticklish enjoyment. Minseok grinned at his accomplishment. “I think you’re starting to recall, hmm?” 

“Shut up,” Jongdae huffed and played with the little bow on the front of Minseok’s panties. “I don’t know anyone but you that could pull this off and look so smoking hot.”

“Thank you.” Minseok grinned and gave Jongdae a teasing roll of his hips, then he slapped Jongdae’s hands off him. “No touching,”

“Minseokie c’mon,” Jongdae whimpered. 

Minseok had a wicked grin and didn’t give in an inch. 

He rose off his boyfriend a bit, legs spread wide, then he slipped the soft gossamer lace down a bit, letting his erection pop free. 

Jongdae’s mouth watered, he wanted to eat his boyfriend’s dick, ass, thighs, anything. But this was a challenge, if Minseok wanted to test him and his willpower to touch him then he won’t summon.

Minseok pulled Jongdae’s boxers completely  
off and didn’t tease much further, he leaned down and began to suck Jongdae off.

Jongdae’s eyes fell shut and he groaned. He pressed his heels against the mattress, and pushed his hips up, trying to thrust, but Minseok grabbed his knees and pushed him down then he went back to tickling the head of Jongdae’s prick with the tip of his tongue.

Jongdae gave a gasp at the light bites Minseok was living on his length. Minseok pulled off again, still stroking him, but faster and putting more pressure on the slit. He leaned down again, hallowing his cheeks around Jongdae’s thickness, he occasionally bit along the prominent veins of Jongdae’s cock, his tongue traveling up and all the way back down, he repeated the motions before stopping with a kiss at the tip to spread his lips and go as deep as he could. His hand wrapped around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

Jongdae whimpered, hands reaching down, trembling as he dragged his fingers through Minseok’s hair, then further down to tug on the collar Minseok had around his delicious neck. Minseok hummed at this, and Jongdae cried out at the sensation.

 

“You really can’t keep your hands to yourself huh?” Minseok smirked after he pulled back. 

“Minseok i’m gonna lose my patience.” Jongdae warned with a growl.

“Really now? and what can you do?” He hummed, challenging Jongdae more.

Jongdae growled again and flipped them over, immediately holding onto Minseok’s milky thighs.

“You tested me so much tonight.” He grabbed Minseok’s thighs and raised him up then his hands clutched on his ass. “Mmmm, it’s certainly a nice view from here,” Jongdae purred. He slid his hands over Minseok’s body, tugging on the harness’ straps and snapping them back, watching the delicate skin of his baby redden, making a whimper escape Minseok’s pouty lips. His rough hands slid further down to the swell of Minseok’s ass. “Minnie, you look delicious and sexy.” He kissed the inside of Minseok’s thigh making Minseok toss his head on the pillow. 

“Are you not gonna take the panties off me?” Minseok asked, voice tone slutty and seductive.

“Now why would i do that when i can watch it get ripped off?” Jongdae hummed.

“Then you’ll have to buy me another one, it’s pretty expensive you know?” 

“Mhm, anything for my babyboy.” Jongdae smirked and pecked Minseok’s collarbone.

“Funny how it’s your birthday but i’m the one getting a present,” Minseok grinned.

“Well you’re getting my dick aren’t you,” Jongdae grinned back.

“That’s not so special i always get it,” Minseok quirked an eyebrow.

“Exactly, nothing feels special about this day because you always love me, you always spoil me and i always spoil my babyboy back,” Jongdae winked. 

“I will make it special, you’ll see,” Minseok challenged yet again. 

 

“We’ll see. Now up on your knees.” Jongdae helped guide him up, but then pressed his head down against the bed. “Yes, this is how I like it. Minnie, you are so incredibly fuckable.” 

 

Minseok’s flushed pink cheeks rubbed against the pillow, the confidence he had earlier slowly slipped from him as he heard Jongdae shuffle, probably getting the lube. “You don’t have to,” he mumbled quietly but loud enough for Jongdae to hear him. If he turned his head he’d sure find a smirk plastered on Jongdae’s face.

 

“I don’t have to?” Jongdae asked in mock surprise, “What did you do in the bathroom, Minnie?” he asked as he smacked Minseok’s buttlocks. 

 

Minseok whimpered as he felt Jongdae smack him again and snap the panties on his thighs, they were really nice panties and he didn’t want Jongdae to ruin them.

“I didn’t want you to go through the prep today,” he bit his lips, extremely aware of his smug boyfriend’s behavior.

“What a good boy you are,” Jongdae hummed and leaned down to kiss the exposed skin between the harness straps. 

 

It was when Jongdae pulled Minseok’s asscheeks apart that he could clearly see the tiny buttplug his boyfriend had in, he grunted and cursed lowly at the sight.

 

Jongdae gave Minseok’s ass another slap before his fingers toyed with the plug, moving it a bit which made Minseok moan, then he carefully gripped it and pulled it out. He wasn't even sure he'd need lube with what he felt slipping out while pulling on the plug. Minseok had used it generously. Very generously, actually. When he pulled out the plug, there was enough to slip out and completely coat his fingers. And there still proved to be more when he slipped one inside of Minseok. 

   
Minseok buried his head into the pillows, particularly trembling at the feeling of Jongdae’s fingers inside him. He leaned down and kissed Minseok’s nape as he inserted a third finger to get him to relax like he always did.  
   
He turned his face into the pillow and sighed as Jongdae gripped his ass for purchase and then his hips again when he couldn’t get the friction he wanted. The hot panting against the back of his neck almost set him off and he debated slipping a hand down to help but stopped himself. Jongdae always enjoyed the slow build up, much as he denied it.  The more insatiable he grew the better it would be for both of them.

   
What Minseok didn’t expect was the brief loss of contact followed by Jongdae pulling the panties up again then the shock of Jongdae’s mouth between his legs. An earnest tongue lapped at the lace that stretched over his ass, pressing insistently at the small amount of give between his cheeks. With a muffled moan he parted his legs a little to welcome the sensation and closed his eyes.

 

Minseok made himself relax and enjoy the heat of Jongdae’s mouth and the subtle scratch of the lace against his skin. Jongdae couldn’t quite get far enough to rim him properly through the lace, but that didn’t stop him from making a valiant effort. He felt the nudge of Jongdae’s nose against his cheeks and trembled.

All of a sudden Jongdae ripped Minseok’s panties off and then Jongdae’s tongue was pushing into him, Jongdae saw his reaction before he heard it, Minseok’s his mouth dropped open in a moan and his body twitched. Jongdae was thrusting his tongue into Minseok now in a languid pace that was driving him crazy, hands curling into fists clutching the blanket beneath them and rumpling them further.

Every little nip, lick, or gentle kiss drove Minseok wild. Jongdae’s mouth seemed to be everywhere at once and exactly where Minseok needed it most. He reached behind and ran his fingers through Jongdae’s hair, encouraging him to continue.

 

Jongdae flipped him again laid him back down, though more on his side once he was sufficiently stretched. Minseok was lazily stroking himself watching his boyfriend spread lube on his hard cock with an intense gaze.

 

Jongdae settled between his opened legs and secured them around his waist. Minseok groaned as Jongdae's cock slid inside of him, opening him up after the few minutes of rest his hole had. Jongdae’s hands pulled Minseok closer.

Jongdae’s hips jerked, sliding in an out of Minseoks's hole, which erotically clenched around his length. 

"Yes... yes... so good... Jongdae..” Minseok panted as Jongdae hit all the right spots inside of him. He closed his eyes, seeing stars as Jongdae hammered into his prostate.

 

Jongdae pushed harder and harder inside Minseok, whose lips were parted, moaning was the only thing his fragile mind can think of doing every time Jongdae’s cock would hit that special spot inside. 

 

Jongdae pulled out and slammed back in with full force, calloused hands rake down Minseok’s sides occasionally snap the straps of the harness on his skin, just to see it bright and red. He pinned his wrists to the bed, their skins are scorching against each other, and jongdae’s touches leave beautiful red marks in their wake.

“Fucking hell Minnie, you’re so goddman gorgeous,” Jongdae moaned and leaned down to suck on Minseok’s nipples. 

Minseok shuddered, panting and mouth half-open. His senses overheating, skin feeling too small, constricting as Jongdae ran his hands through every square inch of him that could be contained.

 

“Dae, please let me ride you,” Minseok stuttered out, moaning between the words. 

“Fuck, okay.” Jongdae grunted and switched their positions, Minseok sitting comfortably on his lap.

 

“I'm going to ride the utter loving fuck out of you,” Minseok panted, almost entirely nonchalant. “And maybe let you have the honor of cumming inside.”

“Don’t you always, though?” Jongdae raised his eyebrows.

“Shut the fuck up.” Minseok scowled.

“Make me, babyboy.” Jongdae grinned.

Minseok abruptly slammed himself down onto Jongdae’s cock with a delirious leer, laughing at how his partner’s mouth fell agape and his head thrown back. Minseok just arched his back and continues to ride, using all of his weight to power each movement. And just to torture Jongdae further, he let his inner walls clamp down with that delightful texture clenching.

It was so damn slick and wet inside of Minseok, it was a bit hard for him to bounce but with each bounce where he almost completely stopped, he only sunk back and fully engulfed Jongdae in with tight heat.

 

Each of Minseok’s soft hands were pressed against Jongdae’s chest as the slow rocking and swaying became more insistent until he found the spot.  The cry that escaped his was loud and unrestrained.  His back stiffening and arching backward.  Jongdae stabilized his hips with both his hands so that he wouldn’t lean too far back, even though he was certain that Minseok would be able to handle himself. He really loved this view, Minseok looked ethereal and Jongdae didn’t want to miss a moment of it.

 

“Aaaah! J-jongdae..” Minseok moaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, giving Jongdae a perfect view of his bitten and marked neck, with the gorgeous leather collar wrapped around it.

 

Eyes wide and lips parted, Jongdae wholeheartedly whined as his boyfriend suddenly stayed perfectly still.

“Minseok, move,” he growled.

“Beg,” Minseok smirked, grinding torturously slow, very much enjoying the way jongdae’s dick head rub against his prostate.

 

“Please Minseokie keep riding my cock. I want to make you cum. I want to paint your insides white and then clean you up with my mouth,” Minseok moaned and automatically bounced, Jongdae’s erection twitched inside of him.

 

Minseok shifted in his lap, a shuddering sigh leaving his lungs as a low, drawn out moan left Jongdae’s throat when the movement caused Jongdae’s hard cock to twitch and shift deep inside Minseok. Jongdae’s grip on the others hips tightened, digging painfully into the soft flesh and leaving behind crescent divots as his jaw clenched and set in a hard line. His gaze hooded for a moment as Jongdae struggled to keep his mind clear and eyes on Minseok’s.

Tremblings hands slid over Jongdae’s slick with sweat chest, running slowly down his stomach, Jongdae did the same, his hands not being able to have enough of the harness, he kept snapping it against Minseok’s skin, making the latter bite into his bottom lip harshly in an attempt to keep the building moans rising in his throat at that and the feeling of the tip of Jongdae’s erection brushing against his prostate with each movement he caused.

The fingers digging into his hips were becoming more painful the longer bounced bud he didn’t mind, he even hoped that light bruises might be left behind.

 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Jongdae moaned out, he felt repetitive but always meant it.

Minseok focused his eyes on him now and smiled.  “Back at you.”

“Do you think you can move faster?” Jongdae squeezed Minseok’s thighs, he was so tight around his cock that he thought he was going to burst if he doesn’t bounce faster and harder.

Minseok’s response was to roll his hips and rise up, only the tip of Jongdae’s cock inside him and slammed back at full force, both men and let out loud moans at that.  

 

Now Minseok was riding him in earnest.  His powerful thighs rose and fell as he rode his cock.  Every movement was accented with a groan, moan, or gasp.  His cock was filling fuller and turned redder with every bounce. 

 

Jongdae slammed up into him and Minseok gasped loudly, but he barely had time to react before Jongdae was bouncing him again and again and again, fucking up into him just how he wanted.  

Minseok could barely see now, tears have welled up in his eyes and made his vision blurry, but he could see well enough to be utterly infatuated with the way his cock bounces between his legs, and how his ass slapped against Jongdae’s thighs each time Jongdae yanked him back down. The noise of it was drowned out by Minseok’s moans and cries.

 

It was almost becoming too much, and it got worse when he let his eyes trail down to the sight of Jongdae’s cock entering him every other second mingled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Jongdae’s gentle huffs and groans directly into Minseok’s ear and the feeling of electricity sparking inside of him with each ram to his prostate. 

Minseok’s cock wae throbbing, he was already so close, and despite the fact that he hasn’t come he felt so sensitive, like every slight movement of Jongdae’s hands on his body, every flick of his finger against Minseok’s nipple or every snap of the harness against his now pink chest or the squeeze of his balls, it was all setting Minseok on fire. 

He couldn’t take it all. Not if he wanted to last any longer. So he let his head roll back, breaking his gaze from his lover’s cock, not that not being able to see Jongdae’s cock pistoning into him did much better, he could still feel it, feel how the head battered his prostate followed by the long drag of the shaft, and he’s still so close , he’s— 

“None of that,” Jongdae hissed into his ear, and the hand that had been playing with Minseok’s nipple shoot up and hooked the fingers into Minseok’s mouth. 

Teasingly, Minseok stuck his tongue out and licker at the webbing between Jongdae’s fingers, whose eyes trained on his soft pink tongue as he did so. Drool was slipping out from his mouth now, and Jongdae purred into his ear before forcing his fingers in deeper, fucking Minseok’s mouth.

 

“You’re close, baby,” Jongdae said, and Minseok was beyond gone to be able to respond at that point, couldn’t even if he were mentally capable. “C’mon baby, show me how pretty you look when you lose yourself on my cock.”  

Jongdae ran the hand that had been cupping Minseok’s balls up the shaft of his cock in one smooth stroke, and that’s all it took.

Minseok’s entirely body felt like a live wire, twitching with electricity as he spasmed around Jongdae’s dick. Cum shoot from his cock in quick spurts, coating his and Jongdae’s chests with white streaks, he was far too gone in euphoria to realize how loud his scream was, even if the noise was muffled as his mouth was filled with Jongdae’s fingers.  

And then a warmth was seeping into him, and Minseok distantly registers that Jongdae’s thrusts have become erratic and shallow as he came as well, filling Minseok up.

Minseok felt like he was entering a forced sleep-mode, everything felt a little too foggy, like he was dreaming. He could barely feel Jongdae against him as he moved them into a more comfortable position, lying down on their sides on the bed.

“How do you feel?” Minseok heard after a while of them catching their breaths.

“Good,” he slurred in response, nuzzling his cheek further into the soft blanket of their bed. 

“Good,” Jongdae nodded, and then with a quick kiss to the back of Minseok’s neck he pulled away, which made Minseok reach blindly behind himself for his lover, looking to pull him back closer making Jongdae chuckle at his behavior. 

“I’ll be right back,” he promised, “after I get something to clean us off with.” Minseok couldn’t argue with that, he always threatened to cut Jongdae’s balls off if he ever woke up sticky after their encounters.  

Once Minseok heard the door click shut he carefully propped himself up and rolled onto his back. He sat up and looked at himself in their dresser mirror, he could see his half-lidded eyes, his cock, utterly spent like the rest of him, limp against his stomach.

He took a look down on himself, his hole was puffy and leaking with Jongdae’s cum, twitching and contracting as Minseok desperately tried to keep it all inside himself. 

Curiously he reached down and pressed a finger to himself before pushing it in. His knee jerked up in response, and his body tensed as his sensed were flooded with the words “too much” He was so sensitive, but he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting the finger in and out, coaxing more cum from his ass and drip down onto the blanket below, just so he could see it roll down his skin. It was erotic. 

He was too mesmerized by it to realize that his boyfriend had returned. 

 

“Don’t let me stop you,” Jongdae teased, but Minseok had pulled his finger free from himself anyway. 

“Little slut loves to see himself dripping with my cum hmm?” Jongdae teased further.

Minseok simply moaned in response, arching into the soothing towel as it rubbed against his heated skin, he laid back down. Jongdae was sliding onto the bed beside him, pulling Minseok’s head on his chest. 

“I love it too,” Jongdae stated. “It makes me feel like you’re all mine. I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Minseok replied immediately.

 

One of Jongdae’s hand moved to pet Minseok’s hair and the other slid down to hold one of his hands, Minseok sighed at the warmth that flooded through him as their naked hands touch.

“Happy birthday, my love,” Minseok cupped Jongdae’s face with his free hand and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so rushed i’m so sorry if it sucked,,, also i didn’t proof read it so i apologize for that,,
> 
> this one is for you toh, my little baby, i love you so much


End file.
